Current electric power steering systems can have a lack of ability at tuning on-center response. Specifically, in the on-center region, the hand wheel torque versus hand wheel angle response can be to low (not enough hand wheel torque gradient), and the hand wheel torque versus vehicle response (i.e., yaw rate) can often times be too low (not enough steering feedback for a given yaw rate). These described issues tend to worsen with high friction steering systems, low response vehicle tires and chassis not building up enough on-center loads. These effects are present on current vehicles.
Existing tuning tools typically require trade-offs. For instance, one of the recognized trade-offs is acceptable hand wheel torque with hand wheel angle, but not enough steering response. Another recognized trade-off is acceptable vehicle response, but not enough hand wheel torque build-up with hand wheel angle.